prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Holbrook
Gabriel Holbrook is a character first introduced in Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. He is a Pennsylvania State Police Officer and the detective assigned to Darren Wilden's murder case. He is portrayed by Sean Faris. Biography Gabriel Holbrook is a good looking man, who is paired with Linda Tanner as his partner to investigate some of the mysteries and murders surrounding the Liars and the town of Rosewood; in particular, the recent murder of Darren Wilden and now the discovery of Alison being alive. He was kissed by Hanna Marin in She's Come Undone. Series |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Gabriel Holbrook introduces himself to the four Liars outside of Wilden's funeral. He is a state cop who will be investigating the murders of Detective Wilden and Officer Reynolds. He read a lot about them in the files and agreed Wilden seemed to be harassing the girls. He asks why they would come to his funeral to which Emily replies by saying they were supporting their local police department. He mentions they will probably have to come in for some questioning even though they already were questioned after Garrett's death. Cat's Cradle Detective Holbrook catches Hanna in a conference room at the police station about to take a photo of the suspect board for Wilden's murder. When pressed she says she was looking for Emily's mom. She asks why she is on the board and he explains that it's part of the process of catching the murderer. They include everyone who knew Wilden and even some who didn't know they knew Wilden and then eliminate them one by one. He says she has nothing to worry about but she points out unless you're the last person left on the list. Detective Holbrook spots Melissa Hastings across the precinct and excuses himself to greet her. Later in the episode Melissa tells Spencer that Det. Holbrook just wanted to talk about Wilden but she wasn't sure if she was helpful since she didn't know him since high school. Face Time Gabriel and his partner, Linda, are watching the girls from a car. Linda says aloud to him what is it about the four girls that attracts so many corpses. Later, they are inspecting Darren's safety deposit box. The detectives start to question Ashley Marin. Gabriel and the rest of the detectives take the entire box for evidence. They later turn up to Hanna's house to question Ashley, but they get lied to and think that Ashley isn't in. Bite Your Tongue When Hanna is browsing through books, Gabriel approaches her. He explains to her how his job isn't easy and he hopes that during the investigation of Darren's murder he did not cause any collateral damage to her or her mom. He suggests a book to Hanna. Later at The Brew, when Hanna is asking the worker about her book she has lost, Gabriel comments on her fast reading ability. Hanna tells him she always reads the ending first. He tells her that she is crazy and should read the middle first because that has the biggest twist. She asks him about what the twist is and he gives her a clue. Hot for Teacher Hanna helps him load evidence boxes into his car related to CeCe. During he tells her that every detail in a case is important no matter how small it is. She's Come Undone Hanna visits Gabriel to discuss Travis' dads court appearance on Darren's murder. Hanna tries to encourage him to drop the case. Gabriel tells her that he shouldn't be discussing this case with her and she leaves. Gabriel stood up for Travis' dad in court and gave a statement, saving him. He bumps into Hanna later at The Brew and she thanks him for what he did in court. She hugs him and then kisses him. Hanna apologizes and runs off quickly in embarrassment. Cover For Me Gabriel received a letter from an anonymous person claiming that Alison DiLaurentis is alive. He questions Hanna about the letter, and she denies writing it. Later, he and Linda question her once more about the letter after getting a new possible lead in Alison's case. Hanna sees Gabriel and Linda talking to Jessica DiLaurentis. Unbridled Gabriel visits the DiLaurentis house to inform Ms. DiLaurentis that she needs to have Alison's body re examined, and that he has a court order to do so. Jessica urges for him to let her daughter rest in peace, but he tells her he wasn't there to ask for permission as the court order allows him to do so without her permission. A is for Answers A informs the police about the whereabouts of CeCe Drake. They arrest her and he questions her about Darren's murder, but he gets no straight answer from her. Eventually, she tells him that she knows who the killed the girl in Alison's grave and is the person who is still trying to get her now. CeCe also says that she can prove that Alison is alive. Gabriel has the Hastings House searched. He tells Veronica Hastings that her daughter may know the whereabouts of a missing person and shows her a picture of the four girls talking to Alison. Melissa returns and interrupts their conversation. Gabriel takes Veronica to the station and questions her about Spencer's recent activities. She tells him that she doesn't like being questioned and wants to contact her husband. Gabriel leaves and is informed by another officer that they will have the girls whereabouts within the hour. He then interviews Melissa Hastings and Peter Hastings. Gabriel asks Peter about him hiring a private investigator the summer Alison went missing. He then gets told that the girls are in Philadelphia. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York Gabriel visits the Hastings house to tell Veronica, Peter and Melissa that CeCe Drake escaped police custody, and that because Cece knows Alison is alive, Spencer may be in danger. Back at the Rosewood Police Department, Gabriel is going over Alison's missing person's file when receives a phone call from New York. The NYPD detective tells him about a shooting that happened in New York and involved a Rosewood resident, Ezra Fitz. Holbrook gets into researching Ezra, and finds out that "Fitz is a Fitzgerald" and the family owns the Fitzgerald Theater in New York. On a whim, Gabriel calls Fitzgerald Theater, and is surprised when Alison answers. Whirly Girlie At the Rosewood Police Department, Holbrook notices The Liars walking in and goes over to welcome them, and Alison, home. As Alison goes to explain who she is, Holbrook cuts her off, "I know who you are. I'm glad you're with your friends. Welcome home." He understands this is a sensitive case, and when he tells her he'd like to know everything, starting the night she disappeared, Alison tells him she didn't disappear, she was kidnapped. In a conference room, Alison tells Gabriel about her kidnapping, but he finds some holes in her story, but before he can press any further questions, Mr. DiLaurentis arrives, cutting their interview short. Appearances (13/120) Season 4 (9/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *Bite Your Tongue *Hot for Teacher *She's Come Undone *Cover For Me *Unbridled *A is for Answers Season 5 (4/25) *EscApe From New York * Whirly Girlie * Taking This One to the Grave * How the 'A' Stole Christmas Gallery 130412mag-Faris1 300x206.jpg 1317740626pre--1700414897355410435.jpg 2014-03-12 16-49-39.jpg FarisPLL20-embed.jpg GabrielMain.png Hol.jpg Pll-502-29.jpg Pll-502-24.jpg Pll-502-20.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Supporting Characters Category:TV show character Category:Males Category:Rosewood Law Enforcement Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Love Interests